wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Running into the Sun
Running into the Sun Everybody reading this, this is dedicated to: WingsOfArt, for winning the naming contest! Congrats, WingsOfArt!!!!! *claps* Chapter One: She Sells Seashells by the Seashore "Mooooom!" Seashell came rushing down the stairs. "Why didn't you wake me up? You KNOW I start my new school today!" Seashell's mother, Ness, turned around. Smiling sappily at Seashell, she sighed. "Oh, Seashell! This takes me back to when you were little, only a dragonet. You used to yell just like that, you know!" Ness got a far-away look in her eyes. "Oh, MOM..." Seashell rolled her eyes. Ness had always been like this, sappy and reminiscent. Sure, it was annoying, but Seashell loved her mom just that way. Still staring into space, Ness flipped the egg pan and the egg soared high up into the air... splattered against the ceiling... and came zooming down. "OWWW! Hot, hot, HOT!!" The egg had nailed Ness right in the forehead. Shaking her head, Ness flung the egg pan across the room and hit a wooden doll on the bookshelf, knocking it to the floor and making a scary crrraaaccckkk sound. Ness screamed again. "Tha-that was a prized possession of this family! Handed down from our royal ancestors and our glorious Selki ancestors!" Seashell rolled her eyes again. Ness always talked about their "royal ancestors" when she got angry. Apparently, they were descended from the third heir of the SeaWing throne who ran away from home to be with the dragoness he loved. Now, Seashell loved a nice love story every now and then, but hearing it over and over again throughout her childhood made it boring. Besides, who knew if it were just some story made up along the way? But again, whatever. Seashell had breakfast to eat, and school to go to. As she turned around, a strange blue light accompanied with a soft "vvnnnn" sound made her hesitate. The doll, on the floor. It was supposed to be a dark brown color, but it's eyes-along with the ridge on the back, glowed with an Egyptian blue light, just the color of Seashell's scales. "Yikes!" Seashell jumped back and bumped into Ness. "My, Seashell! Whatever are you doing?!" asked Ness. "M-m-mom! The doll! It-it's BLUE!" Ness raised an eyebrow and turned to look. "It's NOT blue, Seashell.It's the same color as always! Now eat your breakfast." When Ness had turned, the doll was still blue. Does that mean Mom can't see the color? Seashell thought about it while she was eating breakfast.In the end, she decided to stop worrying about it. It was probably just a trick of the light after all, she reckoned. After all, statues couldn't turn blue, there had to be a scientific explanation for it! Shacking her head back and forth, she stood up from the table and pushed her chair in. "Mom, I've gotta go. See you later!" Seashell ran out the door and down the road to her new school. Chapter Two: I fell into my locker????? "with pride and strength, leading Pyrrhia through troubled times..." Seashell stared straight ahead. Living on one of the largest islands of the Bay of a Thousand Scales, her school was on land, and the SeaWings in charge took every advantage of it-from having the students sit on uncomfortable coconut-husk chairs to giving a boring speech from a microphone. Right now, the principal was droning on about how they were "destined for greatness" and "members of the elite" by going to Sharkfin Island Private Middle School. And then a blue spotlight the color of her sky-blue scales shone on her and the principal announced (like an annoying DJ) "Please welcome our newest student-Seashell Selki!" Immediately the students went crazy. Wow, what a warm welcome! thought Seashell later, as she was walking to her locker. Bending down, she spied the number 314. "Ah, that's my locker! Let me open it, what's the combo again? 1-8-2... eeehhhh????!!!!" Somebody had pushed her from behind. Seashell tumbled into her locker and cracked her head on the bottom. Before she blacked out, she saw a hood-covered head smile and slam the door as she fell down into the darkness. Chapter Three: New Lands "Ugghh..." Seashell opened her eyes blearily. Green-apple grass stalks met her eyes, so pure in color they hurt her eyes. She closed them. When a rush of dizziness had passed, she opened them again. Sitting up, she gazed around. A field of grass in every direction, and mountains in the distance. A slightly sweet-smoky smell carried on the breeze. Seashell was the type of person who didn't freak out, but just got right to work. "Let's see... If I fly towards to mountains, I have a better chance of finding shelter than out here. OK, I'm going!" Beating her wings, Seashell rose into the air. She soon discovered that 1: her flying muscles really hurt and 2: she was sore all over. Not exactly perfect conditions for flying, huh? After a little bit, she flew over a medium-sized village. All she could think about was, Is there food, water, and shelter in the village? She didn't wonder if there were scavengers, or if the dragons there were hostile. She just circled down to land. Seashell collapsed just outside the village next to a field of gently swaying wheat. Curling up, she was soon snoring and fast asleep. She woke up in a net. And immediately began freaking out. "Heellp! Why am I in a NET! A. FREAKING NET!!!!!" Finally, after a minute of screaming, an iridescent talon pushed through the curtain. A shimmering, near-translucent dragon body followed. "This is your punishment." He (or was it a she?) said. "For sleeping on our lands." "What? Why?! There wasn't a sign there!" Seashell argued. "And before that, what ARE you anyways? I mean, you're obviously not a RainWing." The dragon closed its eyes elegantly. "I am a LightWing. We are a graceful and powerful tribe that harnesses the power of the sun for all purposes. You are a SeaWing, one of the ancient 7 tribes." Ancient 7? What does that LightWing mean. Wait... Have I... TIME-TRAVELED TO THE FUTURE?????? "That is correct, SeaWing." Seashell jerked back. Did you just... read my thoughts? she tested. "Yes." "Well, can you please stop doing it? It's making me uncomfortable. "No. It is inborn. We cannot stop." Seashell sighed. "In any case, could you please get me out of this net?" The LightWing shook its head. "No, I am under orders from my mother. She says she will study you. She says that just one of those pretty blue scales will fetch a fortune, and imagine how much money various other parts of you will take in." The LightWing reached out and stroked Seashell's forearm with a leisurely talon. It narrowed it's eyes. "Goodbye for now, SeaWing." And then the LightWing was gone. And then Seashell was screaming again and this time nobody came. Now she was freaking out, despite her usually cool head. You know, because some crazy maniac wants to cut you up and sell you! "In any case," she said, clearing her throat, "No good will come of screaming. I've got to calm down and think of a way to escape." Seashell closed her eyes. She reached deep inside her mind. Somehow, the wooden doll from earlier came into mind. It glowed blue again, and this time its eyes flared white. A deep voice echoed in her head. Seassshell Sselki. Chosen One. Child of Tides. Control the flow. You must figure it out. ''It sounded muffled by water, and the doll's stripes lit up along with it. The voice had said control the flow, but what WAS the flow? But if she tried to go inside her mind again, she might figure it out, Seashell thought. "Hrrmm..." She concentrated, harder than she had ever before. First came the stream of water, accompanied by the sounds of a forest creek. Then the roaring sound of a waterfall, and lastly the gently lapping waves of the sea on the beach. "Aahh..." Suddenly, TOO suddenly, her back arched involuntarily and her eyes fluttered open and closed, three times. Seashell felt herself submerged in water and finally snapped out of her trance. She and the net were encased in a ball of water 3 feet above the ground. While she should have been freaking out, Seashell felt calm and... powerful? Testing her new power, she reached out a talon and the water formed a talon. Realizing she could use it to break out, she thrust her palms out, talons curled, and thought ''Ice! The water obeyed her command and crystallized. Seashell reached back and slashed through the water. The ice followed and broke through the net. She thought Enough. And the water disappeared. Alarm bells rang, followed by a wailing yell of "Prisoner escaped! Prisoner escaped!" Seashell's head snapped up. They know. She needed to run, NOW. The ball of water formed around her again, this time growing tentacles like an octopus and heating until it was boiling hot, almost like fire. Seashell broke through the curtain and saw a line of spear-armed, snarling LightWings. Each of the spears were poison tipped. Oh, now it's fighting time. Let's go. Seashell gestured grandly with a wave and a wall of water, a tsunami, pulled from the moisture in the air, swept the first line of LightWings away. A spear dripping with poison jabbed into her space from the back and Seashell cracked her tail, while thinking Ice! again. A freezing-cold blanket of frost drifted down from the air and trapped the group of LightWing warriors under a net of ice. Soon, they froze. For now, though, she could let down her guard. All the LightWings were frozen, drowning, or unconscious. Then somebody clapped. Seashell whirled around. The village was now a shining metropolis of crystals and behind her, a LightWing wearing a crown was clapping, accompanied by 12 LightWings dressed in diamond armor. "I am the LightWing Queen, Dia. That was a marvelous performance, Seashell. Good fighting skill." "This was an illusion all that time?" Dia nodded. Seashell wasn't too worried about how they had tricked her. She was more worried that she was surrounded by 12 deadly LightWings, and one queen. "If you kill me, then you will become queen. I challenge you to a battle." Seashell sighed. On one talon, if she declined, she would be killed. On the other, if she accepted, she had a little chance of living. So she said, "I accept." Dia clapped her hands once more and they were on a battle-field in a crystal arena. Cheering, roaring, and stomping LightWings filled the seats. Dia started the first move. She raised her head up, and a ball of light formed between her open jaws. Dia sent it flying at Seashell. Seashell dodged, but the light-ball came after her. Forming her own ball of water, she sent it towards the ball of light and when they connected, Seashell commanded the water to envelop the ball of light. It fizzled out. The LightWings screamed with excitement. Dia growled. She came running at Seashell, aiming to tackle her. Light started to gather around until she was running and the light was burning. Seashell formed an ice shield and sword and stabbed the sword towards the center of the light, while holding the shield up. The sword hit Dia in the chest, then melted away. One hit for me, Seashell thought. As Dia was recovering, Seashell pulled water from the air until she had a giant, ice-cold SeaWing avatar, while weaving a frost spear. She sent it flying toward Dia, but Dia spun around and formed a shield of light. The spear bounced off and dissipated away. "Your technique is good, for a beginner!" laughed Dia. But Dia was off guard-while she was gloating, Seashell had formed her avatar into 12 spears of ice and trapped Dia within them. She panicked and waved her arms about, but nothing came. Seashell walked towards Dia. "You may be strong, Queen, but you have one flaw. You can't use your power without your arms." Then Seashell melted the ice and before Dia made a move, Seashell lunged forward and took Dia's neck within her talons-and snapped it. Seashell could see Dia's bones crack the moment she snapped her neck. Suddenly, Seashell felt sick. THIS is what she did with her power?! She wanted to go home and forget it happened. But LightWings were flying from their seats and crying "QUEEN SEASHELL!" They flew around in a circle until they formed a giant ball of red light, as big as a moon and fire-hot. It's light glowed in Seashell's eyes. "The sun..." she gasped. The doll popped up in her mind again. Ssseassshell... Fly into the sssun... Fly into the ssun... Seashell wanted to go home so badly. She didn't want to be queen of the LightWings. She'd forgotten that LightWings could read thoughts...They must have known from the start. So she took a deep breath and set her shoulders back. Lifting off, she beat her wings and flew at full speed into the sun. Everything she knew exploded in a burst of white so bright, Seashell feared she was going blind. Then it faded into blackness. Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home "Aahh..." Seashell was drifting in thick darkness. She felt kinda dizzy and lethargic. Something shook her shoulder. "Seashell, dear, get up! We've all been so worried about you!" Seashell blinked. Concerned blue and green faces filled her vision. She was lying on her back in the school infirmary. "Oh, SEASHELL!" "What happened, Mom?" "You fainted in the corridor! Come on, let's go home." Home had never sounded so good before. Seashell was too weak to nod, but her mom understood. Standing up, she scooped Seashell up in her talons and set her on her back. "Let's go home." said Ness. "Yeah. Let's go home."Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Mango the Rainwing)